bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pająk Śmierci
Pająki Śmierci są złowieszczymi stworzeniami zamieszkującymi Okoto. Historia Kiedy potężne Maski Kreacji, Kontroli i Ostatecznej Mocy zaginęły w dziczy Okoto, Pająki Śmierci pojawiły się jako siły ciemności, by je zdobyć i przebudzić Makutę. Dowodzone przez Lorda Pająków Śmierci dzięki Złotej Masce Pająków Śmierci, napadły i zniszczyły wiele wiosek oraz nękały ich mieszkańców. Jeden z Pająków Śmierci przyczepił się do twarzy Rozcinacza Czaszek i ożywił jego martwe ciało na Arenie w Mieście Twórców Masek. thumb|left|Pająki Śmierci kontrolujące mieszkańców wioski Regionu DżungliNa krótko przed wezwaniem Toa przez Obrońców, Pająki Śmierci zaatakowały kilka wiosek w Regionie Dżungli, przejmując kontrolę nad mieszkańcami jednej z nich, zostały jednak powstrzymane przez Vizunę i Narmoto. Inna z zaatakowanych przez nie wiosek została zniszczona, a Pająki ruszyły w pościg za jednym z jej mieszkańców, Bingzakiem. Zapędziwszy chłopca pod klif, zostały pokonane przez Obrońcę Kamienia Nilkuu, który przybył do Regionu Dżungli, aby dotrzeć do Świątyni Czasu. Pająki przypuściły także atak na jedną z osad w Regionie Ognia. Po przybyciu na wyspę Toa Pohatu, napadły wioskę w Regionie Kamienia i przejęły kontrolę nad Bingzakiem, chłopiec został jednak potem uratowany przez Pohatu i Obrońcę Kamienia. thumb|Niebieskie Pająki Śmierci odrzucone przez PohatuWkrótce po rozbiciu się Tahu na Okoto, kilka Pająków Śmierci zaatakowało go, jednak ten bez trudu je pokonał. Pająki Śmierci zaatakowały również Onuę w Regionie Ziemi i Kopakę w Regionie Lodu, niedługo po ich przybyciu. Później, Pająki Śmierci zaczęły śledzić Toa poszukujących swoich Złotych Masek Mocy. Gdy Tahu i Narmoto znaleźli most ponad jeziorem lawy w pobliżu opuszczonej wioski, ta została zaatakowana przez Pająki Śmierci, z którymi Tahu próbował walczyć samodzielnie. Jednakże, bestie omal nie zepchnęły go do jeziora lawy, jedynie szybka interwencja Obrońcy Ognia dała radę uchronić Toa przed śmiercią. Kilka Pająków przypuściło atak na Vizunę, kiedy ten wraz z Lewą szukał skrótu do świątyni, w której miała znajdowała się Złota Maska Dżungli. Toa, dzięki swoim nowo odkrytym umiejętnościom latania, uratował towarzysza i rozgromił Pająki Śmierci. Inna grupa zaatakowała zagubionych podróżników w opuszczonej świątyni Regionu Lodu, na pomoc Okotanom przybyli jednak Kopaka i Izotor. Kiedy Toa odnaleźli artefakty, hordy Pająków zmierzyły się z Obrońcami, którzy osłaniali bohaterów. Gdy Toa przywdziali nowe maski, użyli swoich mocy żywiołów, by rozgromić Pająki Śmierci. thumb|left|Kontrolowany przez Pająka Śmierci wilk atakuje Toa Pohatu Po zdobyciu przez niego Złotej Maski Kamienia, Pohatu natknął się na dwie przypominające wilki istoty zaatakowane przez Pająki podczas przemierzania pustkowi. Uratował je i wkrótce potem odnalazł matkę młodych, kontrolowaną przez Pająka Śmierci, którą udało mu się oswobodzić. Po tym, jak Toa pokonali Lorda Pająków Śmierci na moście prowadzącym do Miasta Twórców Masek, pająki odnalazły poległego lorda i zabrały go do kryjówki nieopodal zbiornika wodnego miasta. Tam Lord Pająków Śmierci zaczął regenerować swoje ciało, zamknięty w kokonie. W międzyczasie, ogromny wąż kontrolowany przez jednego z Pająków Śmierci zaatakował Obrońców i Harvali znajdujących się w grotach w pobliżu miasta. Obrońcom udało się oswobodzić stworzenie, a to zaprzyjaźniło się z Nilkuu. Wykorzystując węża jako środek transportu, Obrońcy wraz z Harvali udali się do kryjówki Pająków Śmierci, by upewnić się, czy ich władca został pokonany. Po dotarciu na miejsce ujrzeli lorda owiniętego w kokon i otoczonego tysiącami Pająków Śmierci. Wybijając dziury w ścianach i wpuszczając strumienie wody do środka, Obrońcy pozbyli się licznych pająków, podczas gdy ich lord zaczął się przebudzać. Obrońcy użyli wtedy swoich broni do zwalenia sufitu groty, który przygniótł pozostałe Pająki Śmierci oraz ich pana. Pozbawione swojego lidera, ocalałe Pająki Śmierci rozpierzchły się po całej wyspie. Niedługo potem, kontrolowany przez Pająka Śmierci jastrząb porwał dwóch młodych Okotan, Ako i Odę do Podziemnego Miasta Najeźdźców Czaszek, zaatakował później również Toa, którzy ruszyli mieszkańcom na ratunek. W międzyczasie, inny Pająk Śmierci został wysłany przez Makutę do niepilnowanego Miasta Twórców Masek, by wydostać Kultę z celi. thumb|left|Pająki Śmierci kontrolujące Wojowników Czaszek Jakiś czas później, kilka Pająków Śmierci towarzyszyło grupie Wojowników Czaszek, która zaatakowała okolice Wielkiej Kuźni w Mieście Twórców Masek i przejęło kontrolę nad szkieletami. Do walki z nimi stanęli Toa z nowym uzbrojeniem wykutym im przez Ekimu. Używając mocy żywiołów i Żywiołowych Ostrzy, Zjednoczyciele szybko pokonali Pająki, podczas gdy Obrońcy rozprawili się z Wojownikami Czaszek. thumb|Pająk Śmierci i Mroczne PułapkiJeden z dzikich Pająków Śmierci śledził Lewę w Regionie Dżungli, kiedy Toa poszukiwał swojej Istoty Żywiołu, Uxara. Pająk natknął się wtedy na dwie Mroczne Pułapki i wdał się z nimi w walkę, został jednak schwytany przez jedną z nich, co wywołało gniew Umaraka, gdyż Pułapki miały polować na Istoty Żywiołów, nie marnować czas na Pająki Śmierci. Kilka Pająków Śmierci było również obecnych w Królestwie Cieni, kiedy Makuta wygłaszał przemowę do swych poddanych. Po permanentnym zamknięciu wrót do Królestwa, zostały tam bezpowrotnie uwięzione. Cechy i umiejętności Pająki Śmierci potrafią zdejmować Maski Mocy, przyczepiać się do twarzy ich nosicieli i kontrolować ich umysły. Początkowo Pająki Śmierci były kontrolowane przez Lorda Pająków Śmierci poprzez telepatyczne łącze, jednak po jego śmierci rozproszyły się po wyspie, choć zachowały swoje umiejętności. Jeśli Pająk Śmierci pozostanie na twarzy swej ofiary zbyt długo, jej ciało będzie pod kontrolą zła nawet po zdjęciu maski z twarzy. Istnieje kilka podgatunków Pająków Śmierci; każda odmiana posiada unikalne zdolności: *Niebieskie Pająki Śmierci są najwytrzymalsze. *Srebrne Pająki Śmierci są najszybsze. *Zielone Pająki Śmierci posiadają rentgenowski wzrok, który pozwala im widzieć nawet w całkowitych ciemnościach. Odmiany Plik:Set Skull Spider Blue.png|Niebieski Pająk Śmierci Plik:Set Skull Spider Silver.png|Srebrny Pająk Śmierci Plik:Set Skull Spider Green.png|Zielony Pająk Śmierci Plik:Set Skull Spider Blue with Stinger.png|Niebieski Pająk Śmierci z żądłem Plik:Skull Spider Red Comic.PNG|Czerwony Pająk Śmierci Informacje o zestawach thumb|200px|right|Atakujące Pająki Śmierci Pająki Śmierci zostały wydane razem z każdym Toa i Obrońcą w pierwszej połowie 2015 roku w różnych kolorach: ciemnoniebieskim, żółtozielonym i srebrnym. Każdy Pająk Śmierci składa się z pięciu części, a niektóre posiadają szóstą jako żądło. Ich ciała można przyczepić do twarzy tak jak zwykłe maski. Ich nogi można zacisnąć wokół głowy kontrolowanej istoty, by utrudnić ich wystrzelenie. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Krana - istoty z pierwszej generacji BIONICLE, przyczepiające się do twarzy istot i kontrolujące ich umysły Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Armia Czaszek Kategoria:Generacja 2